<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow my lead by i_mperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320081">Follow my lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mperfect/pseuds/i_mperfect'>i_mperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pro Wrestling NOAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Bonding, Drabble, It's tough being the leader, Ratels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mperfect/pseuds/i_mperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Daisuke have more in common than they might like to admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is he always like this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime and Daisuke have someone in common.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he always like this?!” The near desperation in Hajime’s voice is almost enough to make him want to be honest. But it’s easier just to shrug. “Not my problem any more.”</p><p>Days later, Hajime’s look of disappointment still won’t leave him. Seeing them together, it’s obvious how hard he’s trying. Believing this group of misfits might be family, if he can only keep them together long enough. He wanted that once. And Hajime stands a chance.</p><p>“Make him feel important, special. But not trapped. You’re doing fine.”</p><p>Hajime looks grateful. Daisuke pretends that it doesn’t make his chest ache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In every beginning, there is an end.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long awaited match that happens too soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s too fast, too soon. Not long enough to prepare himself for the look in Hajime’s eyes as he pulls away. So he’s honest for a second. And the acknowledgement he sees is enough to shake him. Winning feels good. Has always felt good. No matter what. But he feels this loss too. In contact, struggle, there is an understanding between them. A distance closed. Albeit rarely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then there’s Seiki, and Hajime is no longer looking at him. So perhaps this connection still can’t be held. But for a moment it feels worth reaching for. And it scares him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Absence and presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter the outcome, Hajime never stops wanting to face him. Daisuke tells himself it is confirmation of that resolve he’s missing, not the presence of a man. Hajime, so ready to cast himself in the supporting role, watching him from the floor, towel clutched in hand - that would be a comfort, a certainty. Instead his absence touches everyone. </p><p>Seiki brings a fight all his own. It’s thrilling. But even in the unfamiliar, Daisuke thinks he can feel the presence of Hajime’s guiding hands. He wants that to be true. For there to be some message. To not feel alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>